


Beastly Troubles

by Teaisapassionnotanaddiction



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gen, Made up creatures, bills a little shit, dipper is newt, fantasic beast/ gravity falls au, first fanfic, mabel and dipper are adults, mentions a bunch of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaisapassionnotanaddiction/pseuds/Teaisapassionnotanaddiction
Summary: Dipper pines beast collector extraordinaire! is back from his long journey around the world. However maybe coming back to gravity falls wasn't such a great idea as Dippers beasts seem uneasy...suck at summaries sorry :)First Fanfiction so I hope it's ok.





	Beastly Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm olive and this will be not only mine but my best friend and co writer Ali's first fanfiction, so we hope you enjoy it. :D  
> This is a gravity falls and fantastic beasts mash up.  
> all rights go to their respectful owners.

_Clear blue relaxing sky, perfect for journeying across the vastness which was the ocean , this was the sort of weather Dipper Pines had hoped for when taking the long journey back home to gravity falls. Oh how he had missed his home, his sister and his grunkles, but most of all the wonderment that was gravity falls-_

**_*click*_ **

"Huh" Dipper exclaimed as the latch on his case had opened on its own accord. With sigh Dipper quickly closed it and brought the case close to his chest and whispered in a hushed tone " _Bill_  would you stop that already, someone's going to notice!". The said creature huffed inside the case and then proceeded to whine "But _pinetree!_ its so boring in here and you never let me have any fun!" with another sigh Dipper proceeded to sit down and placed the case on his lap and continued to whisper "look you know why I can't let you out, its too dangerous not only for you but for the muggles as well".

Silence was his answer and guilt pooled in dippers gut as he whispered a quick " _sorry" ._ It's not that he didn't want Bill to be unhappy on the contrary he wanted all his creatures to be happy, its just that Bill was a tricky creature to work with as in he literally tricks people into making deals with him, that how he gets his power. So Dipper made its his obligation to make sure Bill doesn't get into trouble and if that meant him being the guilt ridden bad guy then so be it.

Dipper was shocked out of his thoughts by a loud voice " _Attention passengers we have arrived at gravity falls port! I repeat we have arrived at gravity falls port. please make your way through to customs, thank you."_ With a stretch and a smile Dipper made his way down to customs but not before pressing a dial on his case to deem it ' _muggle worthy'_ enough. once that task was completed Dipper made his way to the inspection table. Immediately he was greeted by a familiar officer he knows as Blubs " well well well, if it isn't Dipper Pines! I haven't seen you in years how have ya been" with a nervous chuckle dipper replied "ha I've been great thanks, how are you"  _ugh he was never good at interacting with others_.

Blubs gave him a soft smile and said "I've been good , now how about we stop the chit chat, so you can get home faster ay" Dipper smiled and nodded. After Blubs found his case _normal enough_ Dipper was allowed to finally go.

**(Time skip)**

The town of gravity falls was a quaint little town with not that many people living in it, which made it a great place for wizards and witches alike who just wanted to get away from the big cities. It was this town that ignited Dipper's passion for wanting to be a Magizoologist, with all the strange creatures here it was hard for dipper not to fall in love with this line of work. So with that in mind he set off and travelled the globe in search of the most fascinating creatures he could find, and even wrote his own journals to keep track on everything he found. _Too lost in his thoughts Dipper failed to notice the latch on his case open and a tiny black hand poke out._

Humming a tune Dipper made his way through the town stopping at times to greet locals, before continuing his journey to the mystery shack where his sister and grunckles lived. "The irony of having a magic family and living in a place called the mystery shake is hilarious" Dipper chuckled to him self "isn't that right Bill?" silence "Bill..?" again silence "come on Bill I said I was sorry, your still not ma-" Dipper finally noticed the latch and gasped " _that little-"_ frantically glancing round Dipper finally spotted the Dorito shaped demon make his way to the "oh no" Dipper exclaimed "not the Northwest mansion!".

_To be continued_

_sorry for the short chapter but its 5:50 and I'm tired. But more updates soon! :)_

 


End file.
